


Goodbye Forever

by Elf_Loving_Dragon



Series: Legolas Fictions [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feelings, Sad Ending, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Loving_Dragon/pseuds/Elf_Loving_Dragon
Summary: You were a mere human, and Legolas was an elven prince. He deserves to go to Valinor, where his heart desires to be. But you were a human, and you were doomed to die. Losing you is a major grief, a grief that could kill him, but his promise to you must not be forsaken. He must sail to Valinor.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Arwen Undómiel & Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Series: Legolas Fictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700887
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Goodbye Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling rather down, so hence the angst. The story shifts p.o.v. between (y/n) and Legolas. Hope you enjoy~

Reader's p.o.v.

The coronation of Aragorn, or rather King Aragorn, was a memory to be remembered. Finally the day had arrived, when the crownless became the king again. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the king of Gondor, the lost heir of Isildur. And that day, greater respect was shown to the four hobbits who had embarked on their epic journey to destroy the one ring.

But the point to be noted, was that a few months later you were wed to Legolas Greenleaf, after your return from Greenwood. King Thranduil was very concerned for his son, and was on your side that it was bad idea, for your lifespan was a mere number of years. But it was Legolas Greenleaf after all, and all your warnings fell to deaf ears. But you were happy, that you married the man- sorry, the elf- who you loved. He would spend time with Arwen Undomiel, talking about your mortality.

Arwen herself had expressed her concerns to you separately, for you were far short lived than the Dunedián. You were aging fast, and is was concerning her, for she knew what grief could do to elves. Your body was growing weak with each passing year, but the love shared between you and your husband stayed the same.

One thing you liked was that he never forced you into intimacy, though he might have suggested the idea a few times. But he knew that you were uncomfortable with the idea so he never pushed you. So the two of you remained childless. But apart from child issues, the life of you two never aged. It was the same, always, strolls in the gardens of Ithilien where he stayed, countless stories, and singing together. He wished to sail for Valinor after Aragorn leaved his throne to his son, but there were problems to that.

The problem that always arises was your mortality. You would die, die long before Aragorn dies. And if it was true that elves did die of a broken heart, then Legolas too would lay his life for you. But that you couldn't bear with. You never told him of your true fears, until today, when you finally decided to open up. "Legolas, dear?" He hummed in response, his voice resonating throughout you, as he was laying on your lap.

The wrinkles that had started to form on your hands suddenly scared you very much, and you refrained from speaking. But luckily he came to your aid, "Melleth nîn?(My love?)" He asked. You sighed and continued, "I am growing old." He frowned and sat up, his own worries coming true on his face. "I am aware, love, is there anything I could do for you?" You sighed deeply again. "Promise me something, Legolas Greenleaf." He sat up straighter at the mention of his full name.

"Promise me that you would sail to Valinor, like your heart desires, and fulfill the foresight of lady Galadriel?" He frowned again, "But love-" He paused, searching your face, but you kept it stern, asking for a reply. "I could never leave you. How would I survive without you?" You shook your head in grief, and repeated, "I am growing old." 

It was at that very moment the weight of the situation seemed to have dawned upon him. His entire face drained of colour, as he stared at you in shock. "No..." He whispered softly, pulling you into a tight embrace. "Promise me, please. It would make me happy, knowing that you survived, and are now in the undying lands. It would reassure me. Please." "But..." "We wouldn't meet again. We humans... We are different. We are not immortal like elves. Death would part us forever." 

The next few hours were spent in complete silence, as he cradled you frailed body close to him. He spoke finally, measuring his words, "If it does make you happy, then I shall sail to Valinor. You will forever be alive in my heart." You smiled, and said, "Thankyou, love. You have given me peace." He softly laughed, though it was followed with a sigh, as he hugged you closely again. "Wouldn't you take your friend Gimli with you?" You asked. "I would, if he consents."

The day had come. The life from you was fading slowly, painfully, torturously slow. Legolas was beside you, holding onto your frail, cold hand, attempting to keep it warm by keeping it on his lips. It worked, and it gave you reassurance. On your other side was Arwen, who was a good friend of yours. She stared at you with sympathetic eyes, for she shared the grief of losing a mortal, who was so close to their heart.

She kept repeating elvish phrases to you. Until you stopped feeling. All you sensed was Arwen saying something to Legolas, who paled, and a moment later tears fell from his eyes. You felt one last drop of tear fall, one last "Love!" call from him, before you whispered "Goodbye, we part ways.", and closed your eyes, never to open them again.

Legolas p.o.v.

He realized what grief meant. His body shook, his heart felt like it was ripping itself apart, and his Fëa felt non-existent. Hearing the last goodbye escape from your lips had destroyed him. He held onto your hand, sobbing, and whispering incoherent words, hoping to hear your laughter for one last time. But all in vain, for you were never to wake again. 

"Her soul has departed, Legolas Thranduilîon, she would not wake again." Arwen spoke softly in Elvish. Legolas sobbed, before departing from the room. He walked aimlessly through the forests. The grief was heavy, and he could barely think or feel anything apart from his beloved lover (y/n).

For many years to come men and women far spread in Ithilien had heard Legolas's sad songs, which he sang day and night, hoping to reunite with you. He had crafted a ship, in which he would sail to Valinor, keeping his promise. The promise was probably the only thing that kept him back from drowning in his grief. He had stayed strong, and never gave up, which was rather surprising, for elves could die of a broken heart.

Speaking of elves, it was the the year 120 of the Fourth age, when Aragorn finally left his last breath, and departed at the age of 210. Arwen couldn't bear with the grief, for her love was older, and laid herself down in the next year. 

Legolas meanwhile had invited Gimli in his journey to the West. Gimli had consented, and it was surprising why a dwarf should leave middle earth and go to Valinor. Legolas finally set sail with Gimli to journey to Valinor, where his heart desired to go again, and the desire was now stronger than ever. For he was keeping his promise, and gave your last goodbye a worth. For even if death had made you two part ways, in his heart, you were still alive and full of Mirth.


End file.
